This invention relates to a cart incorporating three wheels such as a baby cart or the like, and particularly to a three-wheeled cart in which a single front wheel is attached to a turnable holding member so that the front wheel can be placed in between two rear wheels when the cart is not in use.
The present invention provides an improvement in a conventional non-folding three-wheeled cart, for example, a baby cart which is shown in FIG. 1. An object of the present invention is to provide a foldable three-wheeled cart which can be compacted for storage when the cart is not in use.